No me abandones
by CaffeineChocolate
Summary: ¿Por qué se había enamorado nuevamente? Ahora ya era tarde, volvería a sufrir como siempre.


**Holis gente~**

**Vengo a dejarles un Stenny un poco...bueno, ya lo descubrirán ustedes xD**

**Disfrútenlo c: **

**-Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone-**

No me abandones

_Stan's POV_

Jamás esperé poder amarte de esta manera, aunque para serte sincero esto debía de ocurrir, tienes que admitirlo. Aquellas sonrisas que siempre me regalas, tus infinidades formas de molestarme, tus manos tan atrevidamente inquietas, pero sobre todo, tu forma de mostrarme lo que es el amor. Sé que sólo tú puedes proporcionarme tan intensa calidez mientras me abrazas, mientras dices que me amas y que soy todo para ti. ¿Sabes? Tú también lo eres todo para mí, lamento no poder decírtelo directamente, deberías recordar que aún me incomodan esas palabras tan puras que provienen desde lo más profundo del corazón. Tal vez algún día me escuches decírtelo, pero no te emociones, sólo tal vez…

Déjame acercarte a ti, no quiero que te sientas solo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿por qué no me haces caso? Vamos Kenny, déjame tomar tu mano y salgamos de aquí.

Volvamos a aquel lugar que tanto te divertía, donde hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, donde me has besado tantas veces, volvamos y dejemos esta tristeza atrás.

Pero no, yo no estoy triste, no tengo por qué estarlo, estoy contigo y eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Hey, abrázame, quiero sentirme protegido como otras tantas veces; bésame y hazme sentir en el paraíso una vez más, sólo una vez más.

¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando todo había cambiado entre nosotros, verdad? Creías que no tenías oportunidad conmigo porque ya tenía a un mejor amigo al cual amar, y no te equivocaste, yo lo amaba, pero no como tu siempre dedujiste. Estuviste a punto de marcharte, pero yo te detuve. Nunca logré entender por qué lo hice, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque ese fue el comienzo de ambos. Aunque yo no quería aceptar que te amaba, es decir, no podía creer enamorarme de lo que yo siempre pensé que era una persona superficial, y cielos que estaba equivocado. Jamás imaginé que serías tan expresivo y puro con tus sentimientos; lamento haberte juzgado mal. Siempre fuiste tú el único en hacer que mi corazón latiera tan rápidamente, justo como lo está haciendo en este momento.

Me has hecho muy feliz; después de tan mala experiencia con Wendy, no creí que podría sentir amor otra vez, y sin embargo lo has logrado. Gracias.

Ahora ya no habrá nadie que pueda quitarme esta felicidad, porque estoy entre tus brazos, protegido nuevamente. Anda, déjame probar tus labios, quiero olvidarme de todo. Sólo soy feliz contigo.

"Y entonces de repente todo se empezará a marchitar."

Esto no debería de ser así; Kyle tenía razón, estaba mal enamorarme de ti, ahora ya no puedo dejarte, porque eres lo único que me queda. Todos los que estuvieron conmigo, los que alguna vez me rodearon, ahora ya no están, los he alejado porque me intentaron separar de ti. Nunca lo entendieron, nunca entendieron que te amé más que a nadie en el Mundo, que aún te sigo amando y lo seguiré haciendo por siempre. Ellos me dijeron que sufriría, no logro entenderlos, ¿cómo poder sufrir si estás a mi lado?

No, no te sientas culpable, ellos también eran tus amigos, y los abandonaste por mí, porque me amas, porque siempre me amaste.

Y aún después de todo no podré olvidarme de ti. Mirando hacia abajo, olvidándome de todo y de todos, sin poder seguir el camino que alguna vez logré pasar sólo por la confianza que me depositabas día a día.

Parando en seco, pienso en el pasado, en los momentos felices que jamás imaginé que podría sentir y sobre todo…sobre todo en el amor, quien me ha destrozado una vez más, quien me ha hecho sufrir, pero sé que no lo volverá a hacer, ya no podrá jamás, porque tu eterno amor Kenny, tu eterno amor no me dejará, me lo has prometido, ¿recuerdas? Y si eso es verdad, entonces dime, ¿por qué tu cuerpo lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué tu alma no ha deseado seguir abrazando a la mía? Y… ¿por qué una gotas saladas se están empezando a crear en mis ojos?

Entonces siento unas cálidas manos sobre mi cabeza, colocando lentamente una corona con hermosas flores blancas, representando, tal vez, ¿esperanza? ¿Protección? ¿Vida? Y esa aura que no olvidaría nunca, no importaran cuántas vidas pasasen, esa aura sólo te pertenece a ti; pero esto… ¿por q…?

-Ánimo, Stan, sonríe…sonríe para mí; yo cuidaré siempre de ti, ¿si? Te amo…-

Con esa sonrisa… ¿por qué con esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué me sonríes de esa manera? Espera Kenny, no te alejes, no te vayas, no quiero estar sin ti, vuelve y quédate conmigo…

¿Es que no te das cuenta que estas lágrimas son por tu culpa?

Ahora lo único que me queda es esta soledad que no desaparecerá jamás, mientras observo tu desvanecimiento como un simple recuerdo que no volverá a resucitar.

Y las lágrimas no cesarán, ya no pueden hacerlo.

-Kenny…lo eres todo para mí.-

Por favor...no me abandones.

**Pobre Stan :c**

**Hice este pequeño fic hace un tiempo, y bueno, quise subirlo xD Claro, inspirado en la imagen de la historia.**

**Sé que tengo que subir el cuarto capítulo de "Amando entre la muerte", no me odien, es sólo que la inspiración no me llega :c Pero lo continuaré, eso es seguro.**

**Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo!**


End file.
